Disclosed herein is a method for detecting a size and shape of media on which image data is to be printed in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
Conventional image production devices handle a variety of output media, which are generally assumed by the device to be rectangular. However, some of the media have areas where a portion of the media is that is expected is not present, which are called exclusions. Media with exclusions may include tabbed media, hole-punched media, odd-shaped media, or odd-sized media, for example.
The exclusions on these media can lead to ink or toner being laid down on internal mechanisms that are not designed to handle excess ink or toner that was not attached to the media. These issues are usually handled by inhibiting the laying down of images in area where this issue could arise. This conventional approach reduces function, sometimes to the extent that certain features are not possible, such as printing on tabs or between hole punches or rejecting (or jamming) odd-shaped or odd-sized media.